


Cliché Clipboard

by Minky-way (Cardgamesonmotorcycles)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardgamesonmotorcycles/pseuds/Minky-way
Summary: Then his phone rang and he wondered if somebody, somewhere had a mental tick list of clichés they were determined to finish ticking off before the night was over, ignoring it even as his ringtone got louder and more obnoxious and it really wasn’t a good soundtrack for first kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I started writing this either last year around this time, or the year before, but here it is, finally finished!  
> Hope you have a great New Years Eve/Day (stay safe!), and that 2017 is a good year for everyone, despite all the bad things that are happening.

He only decided to text Sei when he got bored, really bored, the others had gone to get drinks from the bar and he was left by himself, or almost anyway, Tio still sat at one side, bottle of vodka they’d halved still not quite empty and vodka and cokes still being washed down.

He hadn’t intended to contact him at all, except at midnight of course with the cursory, ‘happy new year!’ message, but he figured he may as well see how his night was going, because it wasn’t often they didn’t speak for this long and he had to admit that he liked checking up on him.

‘Hey, how’s it going?’

‘Okay, I’m a bit bored though.’

‘Yeah, me too. How come? Aren’t you and Noiz having fun?’

‘Nah he had to bail, he’s sick, bad stomach.’

‘Wait, so you’re by yourself??’

‘Yeah, it’s fine though, I’m just gunna watch some TV or something.’

He frowned automatically, because usually when people said they were fine it meant quite the opposite, and he knew with Sei it definitely did, with Noiz ill and Aoba out with the rest of the guys, Sei had nobody to spend the night with. While he hadn’t exactly been thrilled about their plans, seemingly Mario cart and takeaway, Mizuki knew he’d still been looking forward to it and he felt remarkably annoyed at Noiz for cancelling it, though he knew he must have had no choice.

“Mizuki? Is everything okay?” Tio was leaning over a little, taking in his frown and the way his fingers faltered over his coil screen, not sure what to respond, just glancing up and mouth twitching in displeasure, because he really hated the idea of Sei being alone on new year’s.

“Noiz bailed on Sei,” he supplied usefully, taking in the moment Tio frowned too, seemingly realising what a crappy situation this was too, even more so since he and Sei were kinda friends now too.

“Why don’t you invite him here?”

“Nah, I already did, he doesn’t like clubbing and stuff,” he shook his head even as Tio spoke, because the initial plan had been for Sei to come with them, and he had agreed at first only for Mizuki to realise how uncomfortable he was with the idea, so when Noiz asked Sei to chill at his, Mizuki was more than willing to let Sei change his mind.

“Hm, being by yourself on New Year’s really sucks,” Tio mused, seemingly from experience, and Mizuki knew that even if you weren’t into celebrating in a big way, it was still nice to have somebody to see in the New Year with, even if it was just your family or one friend.

“Yeah,” the conversation died for a moment and Mizuki was utterly unaware of Tio’s eyes on him, feeling the party mood leaving as he wondered if Sei was even okay, he knew how horrible it was being disappointed and had a horrible mental image of Sei crying because he felt so let down. It made his chest hurt a little and he tried to think of some way to fix it, but there wasn’t any, he couldn’t leave his team now, Aoba was busy and with a broken coil couldn’t even be found, and other than that Sei had no other friends.

Then there was a hand on his arm and he looked up to see a gentle, understanding smile, Tio pointing his head towards the door, “just go, I’ll make something up.”

His mouth opened and closed wordlessly, amazed at how easily Tio had guessed his intentions, or guessed what he would have liked to do anyway, “I... I can’t just leave, Tio!”

He just shrugged, “sure you can. I’ll say you got a call from one of your friends who’s in hospital, and you went to see them. Besides, means I get more vodka.”

He tried to object, but he did really want to go see Sei now, just to make sure he was okay and to make sure he wouldn’t be feeling lonely or sad, “just tell them the truth, yeah?”

“If you say so,” he grinned, draining the last of his drink and accepting Mizuki’s when he absently handed it over, pulling his leather jacket on already, and clapping him on the shoulder gratefully.

“Cheers, Tio, I owe you one.”

“Yeah, yeah, tell him I said hey,” he just waved as Mizuki stood and left, wondering what the guys would say when they returned to see their leader gone, but he had the feeling that the second he mentioned Sei’s name they’d get over it and continue getting hammered in his stead, or even on his behalf.

 

* * *

 

 

He was at first surprised when there was a knock on the door, then a little alarmed, because at nearly 8pm on New Year’s eve the streets were pitch black and all the shops closed, only stragglers probably painfully drunk and looking to cause trouble. But then maybe it was Aoba or somebody else, maybe the gathering had been crappy and he’d come home early, or it could be one of the others he guessed, come to drag him out.

“Sei, it’s me,” but he recognised the voice immediately and opened the door, tall form of his best friend stood almost sheepishly in his doorway, breath fogging into the air and bottle of wine in his hand, offering a rather pathetic wave.

“Mizuki… Aren’t you meant to be out with Dry Juice?”

“Yeah, I was, but then you got ditched so I figured I’d rather hang with you,” Sei was given no time to respond to this, not that he would have known what to say, he just blinked in surprise, eyes widening a little and suddenly feeling that horrible tearful sensation he’d been feeling since Noiz cancelled. “It’s really cold out here, can I come in?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” he moved out of the way so he could enter into the houses warmth, heating on high and feeling remarkably cosy, slipping out of his boots and jacket and just holding up the bottle in his hand, Sei’s favourite.

“I brought wine.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Wait, did you just leave everyone?”

“Basically, Tio said he’d cover for me and they won’t mind,” he explained easily enough, but he could tell Sei was still both troubled and guilty, presumably thinking it was somehow his fault that Mizuki had abandoned his friends and his night out. “They won’t miss me, they’re already halfway to being obscenely drunk. Besides, being by yourself on New Year’s sucks.”

“But, Mizuki you were-“

“Sei, relax, I chose to be here, okay? Just say thank you and leave it at that,” he knew he wouldn’t be able to forget about it so easily, he’d probably apologise to Tio the next day as if he’d snatched Mizuki away, but at least he could try and get him to stop thinking about it at least for a little while.

His sigh wasn’t too pleased, but he managed a smile anyway, “thank you, Mizuki. But I don’t know what we’re going to do…”

“You’ve got a TV, right?”

“Obviously...?” he worded it as a question because Mizuki knew they had a TV, a couple in fact, there was a flat screen in his room and a slightly older one in the living room, and Mizuki had watched stuff on them before, seemingly having missed the sarcastic tone of his voice.

“Movie night, we can order in food with the money I was going to waste on booze. Just chill out.” Sei was chewing his lip nervously and Mizuki didn’t much like that, just poking his cheek in amusement and watching as he frowned and shifted away in mild alarm. “Sound good?”

There was a small pause til Sei met his eye and he suddenly realised why he had been looking down, just watching as he swallowed hard and blinked tears out of his eyes, expression soft and voice a little wet, “yeah, that sounds great.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You want wine?” He yelled through from the kitchen, Sei busy ordering the food on his coil and sound of his voice carrying through a little too late for him to realise he was already making the call. After a brief and not particularly heated argument, Sei had agreed to get the stupid amount of food Mizuki had suggested, a combination of pizza, chicken wings, chow mein noodles, fried rice, chips, cookies and ice-cream. It was in all honesty a stupid amount of food, but Mizuki said they may as well have one last blow out before the year was over, and they both liked everything they’d ordered, plus it _was_ all reheatable, in the end he’d destroyed every single one of his objections.

He just winced and hoped he hadn’t distracted Sei from the call, removing two wine glasses anyway and grabbing some chopsticks from the drawer in preparation for their feast arriving, knowing the minute he hung up that he’d come into the room.

“What did you ask?”

“Wine?” He waved the bottle vaguely, his glass already poured but figuring there was little point assuming Sei would want some when he easily enough might not, just taking his Coil back from him when it was offered, assuming the order was done and their food would, hopefully, arrive soon.

“Oh, sure, you got my favourite.”

“Of course, there would have been little point buying something you don’t like.”

“True, where did you even find open?”

“There’s an off licence like ten minutes from the club, she was closing up but I told her I knew what I wanted so she let me get away with it,” he shrugged, because it might seem like a lot of effort but he really didn’t think so, he didn’t want to turn up empty handed and he knew Sei did like the occasional glass of wine, besides, it was New Year’s, you were meant to drink.

“Hm, fair enough,” his answer sounded plenty neutral, but he couldn’t help but wonder why Mizuki had not only abandoned his friends for him, but had now also arrived bearing gifts, or kind of anyway, and had paid for their food, and a damn lot of it too. But he supposed that was what friends did, and as somebody with not very many friends he guessed he wouldn’t really know what was considered normal, he knew at least that Noiz would have gotten wine too, though maybe not the brand he liked, and he would have paid for food too. But Noiz seemed to be the kind of friend who more threw money about than actually put thought into things, so sure he’d pay for food but it might not be something Sei particularly liked, or he’d buy people expensive presents, but Mizuki always seemed to think more about stuff, he supposed he couldn’t complain though, because it was nice. “Didn’t you want to get drunk tonight?”

He followed him into the living room where they were going to watch films, because Sei refused to let them eat in his room, though they’d probably end up there later anyway since their sofa wasn’t the most comfortable thing. “Hm, not really you know. I was going to have a few drinks, but as you know I can’t dance and I don’t want to be hungover tomorrow, so going out didn’t make much sense.”

“So why did you go?”

“Ah you know, guys dragged me out.”

“Why do you do things you don’t want to?”

“Oh come on, you agreed to come out with us first.”

“Yeah, then I changed my mind because I didn’t want to.”

“So that’s what I’ve done now, changed my mind. I should have just hung out with you in the first place. New years is… Stressful.”

“Really? How?”

“Oh you know, you have to get dressed up and make dumb resolutions you’ll never keep. Then there’s the whole kiss at midnight thing which is just stupid. People will kiss anyone you know, they say it’s good luck or something.”

“That’s really dumb.”

“Oh I know,” he nodded, taking another mouthful of his wine and unbuttoning the collar of his shirt, burgundy red colour matching his hair almost perfectly. “So did you pick a film?”

“Mm-hm,” he nodded, holding up the box for Mizuki to see and give his opinion on, taking in the surprised raised eyebrow with a small smile.

“Horror, huh? Didn’t think you liked scary things.”

“It’s funny too apparently, I read a review that said it was good.”

“Alright, stick it on then.”

 

* * *

 

 

The food arrived about half an hour into the film and Mizuki volunteered to get it, Sei insisting they used plates even though Mizuki insisted they could manage until the moment the food was laid out on the living room floor, when he promptly realised that they in fact, could not manage. The ice-cream was put in the freezer by Sei so they could have it later, though with a small mountain of food surrounding them he had the feeling it might be there a while, each loading up their plates and digging in, movie playing in the background.

As was customary for their film nights, they both ended up eating far too much, Mizuki just managing to stuff in the last chicken wing before flopping back onto the sofa with a satisfied if not uncomfortable huff, almost dozing off for the last section of the film.

“I’m so full,” Sei complained, trying to get comfortable on the narrow sofa with little success, ending up lying down on it and shoving his feet into Mizuki’s lap, the other too overfull to even protest, just rolling his eyes and chuckling in disbelief.

“How? You ate barely anything,” he remarked, regarding Sei’s plate where most of his second slice of pizza remained and two chicken bones sat, trying to remember if he’d even touched the chips or if he’d just eaten a meagre portion of the noodles and a couple of spoonful’s of rice.

“I have a small stomach.”

“Sure you do, must be what keeps you so skinny.”

“Jealous?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows teasingly even though he knew Mizuki was nothing of the sort, quietly debating how it was he managed to eat so little, because when he thought about it, he really did have the appetite of a sparrow, a very small one.

“Most definitely,” he replied, reaching for a cookie despite Sei’s bug eyes look because he’d just been saying he felt a little sick yet he was still eating and he’d never understood people who did that. “See, I figure the more I eat now, the less I’ll eat tomorrow. New Year new me, and all that.”

“We both know that’s crap.”

“True, so you haven’t made any resolutions then?”

“Not really, I mean if I lost weight I’d disappear, I’m not going to join the gym and healthy eating is boring. I dunno, maybe to get out more?”

“You make yourself sound like a shut in.”

“No, I mean just do new things. Like maybe go out with you sometime, to a club or something. You know, normal people things.”

“Clubbing,” he paused here to swallow an overly large bite, debating internally whether there cookies were gooey or undercooked and deciding he didn’t care. “Is not all it’s made out to be, everyone’s drunk and handsy, you’ll lose everybody and drinks are expensive and gross. Oh, and you get sweaty as fuck.”

“Sounds like you on a normal day.”

“What, drunk and handsy?”

“No, sweaty and gross.” Sei was grinning darkly, and with his mouth stoppered with sickly cookie, all Mizuki could do to voice his approval was throw a cushion at him, snorting wildly as it whacked him right in the face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mm, did I fall asleep?” He asked, even though he knew he must have, yawning with his mouth wide open and swallowing thickly, wondering how bored Sei must have been while he was just napping like the amazing best friend he was. “What time’s it?”

“About half eleven, I was going to put the countdown on.” He paused for a second as Mizuki looked around the room to find all the dirty plates and containers had been cleaned away and were now presumably safely in the fridge. “Want to watch them in my room? That way if you fall asleep you won’t be sore when you wake up.”

“Mm, good idea.” He nodded, scratching his cheek absently and following Sei up into his bedroom, flopping uninvited onto his double bed and making himself comfortable against the wall as he set up the TV and flicked through the channels til he reached the celebrations on the mainland. “When did you get a double bed by the way? I never asked last time I was here.”

“Oh, Grandma had to get a new one because of her bad back, and Aoba already has one so she gave me hers. It was… About a month ago I think? There’s not much point though, I don’t even spread out I just lie on one tiny strip.”

“The opposite of me then.”

“Mm, you’re hell to share a bed with. Did I tell you that you elbowed me in the face once?” Mizuki looked mildly alarmed and he smiled, “you were starfishing and whacked me with it, you didn’t even wake up.”

“Well I apologise, but what I do in my sleep is not my fault.”

“Hm. That reminds me though, I read an article about a guy who had sex with someone while asleep.” Mizuki turned to regard him then, raising an eyebrow as if wondering just how anything could remind him of that, concerned eyebrow raised and deciding to make a joke because he didn’t want to see in the new year having a discussion about sex crimes.

“They were asleep or he was?”

“He was.” He answered plainly enough and Mizuki’s retort died in his chest, frowning for a moment and debating how that would work, deciding he didn’t care to know and just shifting over so Sei could join him, celebrations a dull buzz through the TV.

  
“You know, Sei, sometimes I worry about you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Then the countdown was over and they’d felt a little stupid for joining in, and even if they knew the New Year was just another day and nothing had actually changed, they still both felt that strange stupid excitement they did at the start of every year. That tingle in your fingertips and the voice in your brain that whispered that this year would be amazing, one to beat all others, that you could do and be anything and that you could transform this year into whatever you wanted it to be.

They hugged in amongst the cheering and screams on the screen, missing the first few seconds of the fireworks to say happy new year to each other into each other’s ears and to both get their first hug of the year, which until a few hours ago Mizuki would have given to Tio, and Sei, presumably, to Noiz.

But then the moment was over and Sei had moved away a little, still pressed into his side but away nonetheless and Mizuki was a little reluctant to let him, just feeling glad he was with him now and turning his eyes to the fireworks on the TV. They were very beautiful, there was no doubt about that, lighting up the sky for miles around with huge bangs and whistles, soaring up into majestic arches of rainbow colours or into intricately choreographed shapes.

But all he could focus on was their reflection in Sei’s eyes, the way the bright colours shone on his usually dark orbs, the way his lips parted in silent appreciation as a particularly pretty burst went off and the way he sometimes hummed the accompanying music.

It was at least a ten minute display, and he stared at Sei for all of it, like some sort of creepy obsessed stalker, when really he was nothing of the sort, or he didn’t think so anyway. Not realising the fireworks were winding down until Sei spoke, voice breathy and filled with pure amazement, because they never had anything like this on Midorijima and it was very impressive.

“They’re so beautiful…”

“So beautiful,” he responded, but still his gaze hadn’t flickered to the screen, knowing this was some kind of horrible cliché but suddenly realising why it was, because watching Sei’s face light up with joy at this, and seeing the lights reflected in his eyes just made him even more beautiful than Mizuki had ever thought possible. His reply was almost a whisper, reverential and soft, breathed out like it was his last breath and it was all he’d wanted to say for so long, because god Sei was the most beautiful person he’d ever met and he just wished he could tell him face to face, he supposed this would be the best he got for a while.

But then Sei’s face changed a little and he turned, expression faltering just a little as Mizuki’s no doubt horrifically infatuated expression came to rest on him, maybe realising he hadn’t been talking about the fireworks as his lips parted and his eyebrows crinkled just a little so that his nose did too.

He would normally have looked away, blushed and said something about the fireworks, but it was like this night was surrounded by some dumb magic that he didn’t even believe in.

So he just kissed him instead, hand on his soft cheek and lips just brushing his, softly, carefully, like he was made of glass or some precious crystal he didn’t want to risk shattering, small intake of surprised breath barely registering as he took in the familiar scents of vanilla and coffee but even more intense this time. There was stillness for a second as he drew back and his spine prickled with anticipation for what might happen next, would Sei kiss him back, would he be freaked out or would he just blame it on the wine?

“Wait,” he whispered, and Mizuki wasn’t entirely sure what for since he was already waiting, to be thrown out, laughed at or maybe even to have his kiss reciprocated, he honestly didn’t know which one it might be. But there were hands on his chest pushing him back a little, or more lingering there, as if checking something, expression horribly, unfairly distrusting as he spoke, “you’re not just kissing me for good luck, are you?”

He paused for a second, then cursed his own words because of course he would have said something so stupid and cruel only to seemingly go and do it with his best friend no less, but he just exhaled with a smile and shook his head, nodding to the TV set where the clock now read nearly ten past midnight. “It’s not twelve any more.”

Sei didn’t turn to check this, he just regarded Mizuki’s words with a cautious, closed off look, eyes flickering across his face as if trying to read his expression, nervousness obvious in the twitch of his lip. He was wondering if Mizuki was just using him for a stupid tradition, or if he’d really wanted to kiss him, and all the bartender could do was try to somehow look like he genuinely wanted this, that he’d wanted it for a really long time now and he’d finally decided to do something about it.

He tried to smile but it wavered a little and faltered, because all he could do was stare at Sei, his face was still so close and his hand wasn’t on his cheek anymore but he knew how easy it would be to reach up and touch him again. His eyes were so dark and so intense this close and it almost took his breath away, just watching them flit across his face and narrow a little, maybe confused or maybe just trying to work something out.

“You’re not drunk?” It was more of a statement than a question, almost surprised that he wasn’t when he shook his head, because the drinks from the club had worn off by now and half a bottle of wine wasn’t enough to even make him lightheaded.

“No,” he shook his head again, swallowing thickly and biting at his lip nervously, because he was almost embarrassed now, he’d acted in the moment without thinking, as he always seemed to do, and now he had to explain, to tell the truth but it was embarrassing. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

His cheeks were a little pinker before, but it was hard to tell in the dying light, sounds of the celebrations on TV continuing in the background, showing footage of other countries, the UK, America, China, all over the world, but neither boy noticed. “Hm,” the noise was annoyingly unhelpful, neither one of understanding nor of anything else, of disgust or surprise or acceptance, just a low hum coming almost unconsciously from his throat. His nostrils flared and for a second Mizuki was certain he’d shivered, travelling straight through his whole body as his eyes dropped down towards his neck and then back up just as fast, nodding slowly. “Okay.”

“Okay?” He wasn’t sure what he meant by that, did he mean it was okay that Mizuki had kissed him out of the blue, or did it mean he was okay with Mizuki kissing him in general, other so confused but figuring that fuck it, he may as well try it again and get another kiss if nothing else.

“Okay,” he replied, but now he was smiling, small and tentative, eyes meeting for a second and that horribly fond look on his face once more, shifting forwards a little bit and hand coming to curl on his knee even as Mizuki raised his, ashamed to feel it trembling a little, to rest on his hip. Exhaling warm in the second before lips met again but this time Sei was kissing back and that was the best result he could have hoped for, slightly berating himself for being such a cliché and doing this on new years, and half mentally screaming in glee.

But of course his brain had to return to normal functionality again and with it came uncertainty he’d really rather not be feeling right now with Sei stupidly close to his face and managing a distorted laugh as he leaned forwards too far and almost sent the both of them tumbling.

“So… I mean, does this mean that like… I mean, wait. You’re not drunk are you?”

“Yes Mizuki this means I like you too, now stop talking,” he was pretty sure that in most situations he’d object to being shup up so abruptly while he was in the middle of saying something, but he figured that when it was with Sei’s lips he didn’t really mind, just smiling to match his and raising a hand to brush hair behind his ear.

Then his phone rang and he wondered if somebody, somewhere had a mental tick list of clichés they were determined to finish ticking off before the night was over, ignoring it even as his ringtone got louder and more obnoxious and it really wasn’t a good soundtrack for first kisses.

“You might want to answer that,” considering how completely dazed Mizuki felt, Sei seemed completely nonplussed by everything that had just occurred, picking up the coil neatly and other than the faintest of pink across the bridge of his nose, looking like nothing had happened. “It’s Tio.”

“I could ignore him.”

Sei just shrugged, cheeks a bit pink as he regarded him but not looking too bothered at the idea, “just answer, we’ve got time.”

That was a nice enough prospect that he felt his cheeks grow pleasingly, if not embarrassingly, warm, nodding his agreement and pressing the accept call, then speakerphone button, opening greeting screaming into the room so loud Sei actively flinched.

“Miiiizuki!” He was drunk, very drunk probably based on the slur of his voice, sound of distant loud music and voices in the background, hearing an alarmed sort of yelp and the sound of something smashing, rolling his eyes. “D-Did you tell him you love him yet?”

“Yep, I was just doing that, thanks, Tio, really, top notch timing,” his face was bright red now and he could almost see Sei raising an amused eyebrow from next to him, because the word love hadn’t been mentioned and Tio could seriously do with some tact training, if such a thing existed.

“Ohhh, are you busy?” His voice was suggestive but he’d continued even before Mizuki could speak to stop him, bartender just hiding his face in his knees and whining because of all the things he could say, he was saying the worst ones. “Guess I’m interrupting, hey but make sure you use-“

“If you finish that sentence I will strangle you to death.”

“Awwh, Mizuki you’re no fun! I was jus-“ The sound distorted then, a door closing and the background noise dimming significantly, another voice, one Mizuki recognised coming onto the line and it seemed he wasn’t the only one stupid enough to have put the call on answerphone.

“Tio! I’ve been looking for you for the past twenty minutes!”

“Why?”

“To kiss you, idiot, who are you talking to?”

“Mizuki and Sei,” he lowered his voice to a stage whisper then but it still came through loud and clear and the bartender definitely wanted to die now, slurred and breaking into inappropriate laughter at the end. “I think they’re _having sex_.”

“Okay I’m taking your coil away,” he could almost picture the scene, Tio, drunk as a skunk and no doubt clinging to Kin, not even objecting to his coil being taken away and the other feeling uncomfortable and intrusive even as he saved them from his friends drunken ramblings. “Mizuki? Sorry about him, I’ll um, leave you to whatever you’re doing.”

“Yeah, thanks Kin, great… That’s great.” The displeasure in his voice was clear even as Kin hung up, presumably with intentions of kissing his own crush, or whatever words adults used for this stuff anyway, refusing to come out of his hiding place.

“Well, at least he’s having fun,” Sei remarked quietly, poking at the bartenders head and fixing him with a raised eyebrow as he finally emerged, cheeks a little pink and averting his gaze because honestly, admitting you liked your best friend was awkward enough without somebody bringing sex into the conversation. “And please don’t kill Tio, I think Kin would be upset.”

“Hm, I knew he liked him.”

“But you didn’t notice I liked you?”

“I’m very stupid when it comes to myself,” he looked up then, and Sei was smiling at him so fondly he was sure his cheeks had returned to normal colour, something unreadable in his gaze and making him feel a little confused. “Um, why are you looking at me like that?”

He rolled his eyes then, turning off to the side to huff a disbelieving sigh, shifting a little closer as he spoke, so he was almost between his knees, “you really are dumb, I want you to kiss me again, stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> (A short scene for after)  
> "You cooked. Then Noiz got ill, this was your plan from the start, wasn't it?"  
> "Sei, I have no idea what you're talking about. Now stop accusing me of poisoning our friends and cuddle me."
> 
> Tumblr @[minky-way](http://minky-way.tumblr.com)


End file.
